Logical partitioning is the ability to make a single multiprocessing system run as if it were two or more independent systems. Each logical partition represents a division of resources in the system and operates as an independent logical system. Each partition is logical because the division of resources may be physical or virtual. An example logical partitions is the partitioning of a multiprocessor computer system into multiple independent servers, each with it own processors, main storage, and I/O devices.
Typically, all computer systems have a serial port or graphics card that can be used to display information necessary for an operator to control the system. An example of such information is the display of system menus that allow an operator to maintain the hardware and software of the system. System menus are used to set up boot devices, add or delete hardware from the system, and run system diagnostics when problems are encountered.
When a multiprocessor computer system has been logically partitioned, an operator needs to be able to call up system menus for each logical partition in order to maintain its hardware and software. The problem is that most computer systems only have one serial port or graphics card, and in a logical partition system, such hardware can only be assigned to one of the logical partitions. Therefore, only that logical partition will be able to display its system menus. In order to access the system menus for the other logical partitions, the operator would have to buy and install a serial card or graphics card for each of the partitions, and use multiple displays and keyboards in order to maintain the system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for displaying information from each of the logical partitions on one console. The present invention addresses such a need.